Will This Be The Moment?
by Mrs.Radcliffe101
Summary: It's the gang's final year of college, and Chase still hasn't told Zoey he loves her. Quinn is helping him by inventing a love ray. But will she shoot at the right person? Please Review!
1. Quinn's love ray

It has been four years since the gang graduated from P.C.A. They're college students now. One day, Quinn Pensky, a girl who had brown eyes behind square glasses, and brown hair that was in a magenta hair wrap and was wearing a sleeveless magenta shirt and a mini skirt, was in her room, creating a Quinnvention, as she likes to call it.

Then, her roommate and best friend since her second year at P.C.A, Lola Martinez, a girl who had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a turquoise halter top and blue jeans, came to the room and said, "what are you inventing now, Quinn?"

"A love ray" said Quinn.

"What's a love ray?" asked Lola.

"Well," said Quinn, "Chase still won't tell Zoey that he loves her because he's still scared that he'll ruin their friendship. So, this ray will make it so that he won't have to tell her."

"What does it do?" asked Lola.

"Well," said Quinn, "when I shoot Zoey with it, it'll make her fall in love with the first man she sees. And since she sees Chase everyday, that man will be him. It works on boys too. When it hits a boy, the boy will fall in love with the first girl he sees."

"Shoot?" asked Lola, "does that mean the ray will hurt Zoey?"

"No," said Quinn, "I would never try to hurt Zoey. She's one of my best friends. I say shoot meaning touch. Sheesh."

A few minutes later, they were in the girls' lounge.

"Okay," said Quinn, "there she is. And there's Chase."

They saw a boy with dark brown, bushy hair and green eyes and was wearing a necklace with white and red beads on it, a blue shirt and blue jeans who was walking a girl who had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a sleeveless pink shirt and a jean skirt.

"Just need to face the love ray at Zoey, press the button and bingo," said Quinn, "Zoey will fall in love with Chase."

She faced the ray at Zoey and pressed a button. Just then, a bolt was coming to her.

"Hey, Quinn," said Lola, "want to get some coffee?"

"Sure," said Quinn, "but let's get decaf this time. Remember the last time we drank caffeine?"

"Don't remind me," said Lola as they went to get the coffee.

Meanwhile, just as the bolt was about to shoot Zoey, Zoey ducked because she dropped a notebook and it missed her and hit Mark Delfiggalo, Quinn's boyfriend who had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a striped shirt and blue jeans. After Mark got hit, he saw Zoey with an, 'I-think-I'm-in-love' look in his eyes.

"I think I love her," said Mark.

An hour later, Mark founded Quinn and said, "I've been looking for you."

"Hi, Mark," said Quinn.

"Hey," said Mark, "listen, I want to tell you something."

"Sure," said Quinn.

"Um, I wanna break up," said Mark.

"What?" asked Quinn, "are you in love with someone else?"

"Yep," said Mark, "well, I'll see you later."


	2. The date

Meanwhile, at the guys' dorm, Chase Matthews and his friend, Michael Barret, a boy who had dark skin, black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a purple P.C.A. sweatshirt and blue jeans, were studying.

"So," said Michael, "have you told Zoey you love her yet, Chase?"  
"No," said Chase, "and I'm not going to."

"Come on, Chase," said Michael, "it's been four years since you and Zoey kissed. You even traded your father's wedding ring for a necklace for Zoey. You have to tell her."

"Why?" asked Chase.

"Chase, if you don't make a move, someone else will," said Michael.

"Like who?" asked Chase.

"Logan," said Michael.

"Our best friend and roommate?" asked Chase.

"The very same," said Michael, "he, like you, has a little crush on Zoey. I even heard that he wants to kiss Zoey—on the lips."

Just then, Michael just saw Chase's homework stuff in Chase's place.

Michael chuckled and said, "Works every time."

Meanwhile, Mark came to Zoey and said, "hey, Zoey."

"Oh, hey Mark," said Zoey.

"You were just the girl I was looking for," said Mark, "I have a question for you."

"Okay," said Zoey, "shoot."

"You know the end-of-the-year ball coming up?" asked Mark.

"You mean the ball that we have a week before summer vacation?" asked Zoey, "yes, I know it's coming up."

"Yeah," said Mark, "and I was wondering, are you going with anyone?"

"Um, no," said Zoey, "why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," said Mark.

"But I thought you were going with Quinn," said Zoey.

"Well, I broke up with her," said Mark, "so, do you want to go with me?"  
"Um, I was kind of hoping that Chase would ask me," said Zoey, "the reason why is because I sort of… oh, forget it. Sure. I would love to go with you."

"Great," said Mark, "well, see ya."

He left. A few minutes later, Chase came to Zoey and said, "Zoey."

"Oh, hey, Chase," said Zoey, "what's up?"

"Nothing," said Chase, "hey, Zoey. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the end-of-the-year ball with me."

"Oh, um," said Zoey, "Chase… I'm sorry, but someone else already asked me. And I didn't want to be rude, so I said I'd go with him."

"Oh," said Chase, "okay. Great. Fine. No problem."

"Chase," said Zoey, "I really am sorry."

The night of the ball, everyone was dressed up in dresses and tuxedos. Chase, wearing a black tuxedo, was waiting for Zoey to see who asked her.

Then, Michael, who was also was wearing a black tuxedo and white gloves, came to Chase and said, "um, Chase. I think you need to see this."

He took Chase to the auditorium and they both saw Zoey, with her hair in an elegant bun and she was wearing the necklace Chase gave her, a light blue strapless dress that was lower then her feet, long, white gloves, and light blue high-heels. She was dancing with—Mark?

Chase couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, but he still saw Zoey and Mark dancing. Quinn, who's hair was in a partial ponytail of two braids and was wearing a sleeveless dark pink dress that was lower then her feet and pink high-heels, came to him and asked, "why is your best friend dancing with my boyfriend?"

"Well, why is your boyfriend dancing with my best friend?" asked Chase.

They both came to Zoey and Mark and Chase asked to Zoey, "can we talk in private?"

"Sure," asked Mark to Quinn.

Chase took Zoey to a private place and asked her, "Zoey, why would you want to go to the ball with Mark instead of me?"

"Well, because she's cute, smart and funny," answered Mark to Quinn, "and I sort of love her."

"You what?" asked Chase.

"I wanted to tell you, but I was embarrassed," said Zoey to Chase.

"You should be embarrassed," said Chase.

"I mean, Zoey?" asked Quinn.

"I know," said Mark, "but I love her."

"Well, I'm going back to the dance floor with Mark," said Zoey.

"So, I'll see ya," said Mark as he and Zoey went to the dance floor and waltzed.

Chase and Quinn came together and Chase said, "I can't believe it. Zoey and Mark… together? Gross."

"I know," said Quinn, "we've got to keep an eye on them."

"You don't mean…" said Chase.

"I mean, Chase," said Quinn, "we're going to spy on them."


	3. Spying on the lovebirds

The next day, Mark and Zoey were outside, holding hands and having a picnic lunch. Quinn and Chase were not far from them. Chase was in a bush, even though he doesn't like being in bushes. Quinn was in a tree on top of him.

"Science girl to funny guy," said Quinn over a walkie-talkie, "science girl to funny guy. Come in."

"Quinn, I'm Chase," said Chase, "remember?"

"I know," said Quinn, "I made code names for us. Now, funny guy, what do you see?"

"I see Mark and Zoey having lunch together and holding hands," said Chase through binoculars.

Just then, Zoey and Mark kissed each other—on the lips.

"Funny guy to science girl," said Chase, "did you see that?"

"I sure did," said Quinn, "they kissed each other. This is not good. This is not good at all. And this branch is not that thick. I'm falling."

All of a sudden, Quinn fell on Chase, breaking his arm. Zoey and Mark saw her.

"Quinn?" asked Zoey and Mark at the same time.

"Oh, hi guys," said Quinn.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zoey.

"I was just… looking for Chase," lied Quinn, "have you seen him?"

"Quinn, you're sitting on me," mumbled Chase.

"Oh," said Quinn, "sorry, Chase."

She got off Chase and Chase got up, holding his arm.

"Have you two been spying on us?" asked Mark.

"Well, sort of," said Chase.

"Why?" asked Zoey, "why can't you be happy for us?"

"We just don't want you to get hurt," said Quinn, which was sort a lie.

"I think that you're just jealous," said Mark.

"Jealous?" asked Chase, "we're not jealous."  
"Then why have you been popping out of nowhere and have been spying on us?" asked Zoey.

Then, neither Chase nor Quinn said anything.

"Fine," said Zoey, "if you don't want to tell us why, maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore."

"Fine," said Quinn.

"Fine," said Chase.

"Bye, ex-best friends Quinn Marie Pensky and Chase Bartholomew Matthews," said Zoey as she and Mark left.

Then, Chase gasped. Zoey promised never to tell anyone his middle name.

"Well, same to you, ex-best friends Zoey Ann Brooks and Mark John Delfiggalo," said Chase as he started to leave, but Quinn grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait a minute, Chase," said Quinn, "look at Mark's neck."

Chase looked at Mark's neck and saw a scar on it.

"Yeah, so?" asked Chase.

"No wonder Mark and Zoey love each other," said Quinn, "why didn't I think of it before?"

"Think of what?" asked Chase.

"Chase, a few days ago, I made a ray called a love ray," said Quinn, "I shot it at Zoey so when she looked at you, she would fall in love with you. Zoey must have ducked and it landed on Mark."

"You're the reason our true loves are in love with each other?" asked Chase.

"It was an accident," said Quinn, "I was just trying to help."

"Remind me to kill you later," said Chase.

A few minutes later, Chase, whose arm was wrapped in a bandage, and Quinn went back to Chase's dorm to figure out how to get Mark and Zoey back to normal.

When they got in, they saw Logan and Lola kissing, on the lips.

They stopped and Logan said, "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Logan, it's my dorm too," said Chase, "I can see my roommate kissing his girlfriend if I want to in here."

"What happened to your arm?" asked Lola.

"Don't ask," said Chase, "you don't want to know. Trust me."

"Wait a minute," said Quinn, "I have an idea how to get Zoey and Mark back to normal. It'll be a little gross. But it's the only way we'll get them back to normal."

"What is it?" asked Chase.

Quinn whispered her idea to Chase.

"No, Quinn," said Chase, "not that. Anything but that."

"It's our only option, Chase," said Quinn.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What's Quinn idea? I know what it is, but I want your opinions. What do you think Quinn's idea is? Review ideas. I might even change my mind and use your idea. I'll write more later.


	4. Reversing the spell

On the day before graduation, Chase, Quinn, Zoey and Mark were together.

"Are you sure this is the only way to get Zoey and Mark back to normal, Quinn?" asked Chase.

"I'm afraid so, Chase," said Quinn, "now, when Zoey and Mark see us do this… very uncomfortable thing, they'll think that this is a dream, then they'll be back to normal."

They came closer to Mark and Zoey and Chase asked, "ready?"

"Only if you are," said Quinn.

"Well, here it goes," said Chase.

They came closer and closer to each other. Then they kissed each other on the lips.

Nicole and Michael came to Zoey and Mark and Nicole said, "hey, guys. Look over there."

Zoey and Mark looked at Chase and Quinn kissing and Zoey asked, "Chase kissing Quinn?"

"That couldn't happen in a million years," said Mark.

"We must be dreaming," said Zoey as she and Mark fell asleep.

Nicole and Michael came to Chase and Quinn and Michael, "okay. They're asleep."

"You can stop kissing now," said Nicole.

When Chase and Quinn stopped, Quinn said, "puke city."

"Quick, Michael," said Chase, "someone get me some mouthwash."

"Later," said Michael, "right now, let's get Zoey and Mark back to our dorm."  
Chase carried Zoey and Quinn and Michael carried Mark.

A few minutes after Zoey and Mark were in the dorm, they woke up and Zoey said, "I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that I was in love with Mark."  
"And we were dating," said Mark.

"Good thing it was only a dream," said Chase, "right, Quinn?"

"Yes," said Quinn, "good thing."

"Yeah," said Mark, "no offense, Zoey, but me and you? Gross."

"None taken, Mark," said Zoey, "I totally agree."

The next day, it was graduating day. Every graduate was wearing a long, black robe and a graduation cap. After the ceremony, there was an after-party.

The students were allowed to take off their robes. Michael, who was wearing a black suit, grabbed Chase's arm and said, "Chase, you need to tell Zoey you love her."  
"Well, maybe you're right," said Chase, who was wearing a blue suit.

He came to Zoey, who was wearing her same outfit she wore to the ball, and said, "Zoey, can we talk in private?"

"Sure," said Zoey.

They went to a private place that was sort of romantic.

"Zoey, there's something that I want to tell you," said Chase.

"Wait, Chase," said Zoey, "I have a confession to make. The true is… I love you. I've always loved you. Ever since we first met. I just didn't want to tell you later because I was afraid that I would totally mess up and wreck our friendship forever. Now, what was that you were going to tell me?"

"Well, I… I love you too," said Chase.

"Chase," said Zoey, "I have a little graduation present for you. Close your eyes."

Chase closed his eyes. Zoey came closer and closer to him, closed her eyes and then kissed him—on the lips. Chase held the back of Zoey's head. Zoey wrapped her arms around Chase's neck.


End file.
